prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cure Coco/New Doki! Ending
So, while I was searching in a Japanese blog for the new Doki Doki! Pretty Cures' powerups, I saw these pictures, of the new Doki Doki! ending. By the way it called, . Many people say it is going to air around episode 28, so let's just see about the ending. Some of you might know about the ending, but anyways, in this ending, also Ace is going to appear too. You can see it on the pictures I posted. Other then switching the endings, I wonder if they will change the opening, they might not change the song, but might change the video, by adding Ace in. Doki.steps02.PNG Doki.steps01.PNG EDIT Well, it appeared the ending aired in episode 27, many fans said episode 28, however they were wrong, but close. All I can say, it is cute, and for my opinion I think I like it more than the first one. Anyways, they also changed the opening by adding Cure Ace vs. Regina in. Something wierd though, Regina wasn't on her evil form, (as with purple clothes, or red eyes) but she was in her normal form, as she was wearing red clothes, and had blue eyes. This might mean Regina might be saved on the up-coming episodes? What do you think about it? Powerups Juliominako posted this blog as he had found this on Precure Livejournal, it is about the new keychains, as it showed the Cures with wings, you can check his blog too. Now everyone was wondering is it true or not. I would claim as it is true. First of all, I could translate the title, as it said, "All 5 Pretty Cures appear in their final form!!"(プリキュア5人が最終パワーアップフォームで登場！！, Purikyua 5 ri ga saishu pawaappufomu de tojo!!). And I also translated the "point" section, as it said, that Cure Heart gained a new weapon called, "Magical Lovely Harp"(マジカルラブリーハープ, Majikaru raburi Hapu). It might look similar to the Love Heart Arrow as it has a similar name, but I don't think so. Anyways, I think with this weapon, Cure Heart uses this to make the other Cures stronger, as they all get wings. This powerup might be at episode 30, as the title of episode 30, concludes "Legendary Pretty Cure". But who knows, it is going to appear or not. This powerup is very similar with the Fresh, and the Suite one. EDIT 1 Anyways, again as I saw some Japanese Blogs, it said that they were gashapons, and costed about 200 yen, these are going to be released in early November. Episode 30 Now, I read more as of the episode lists in the Japanese page, and it said around episode 30, a fairy named is going to appear, and the Cures have to protect him/her, and a crystal. I think from this episode the Cures get the powerup, maybe it is because of Meran's power. So these are my information which I took from the websties! Thank you for reading! ^^ Please comment for any questions, ideas, etc. External Links *Japanese Blog based on the Ending (Japanese) *Official Page based on the new Ending Single (Japanese) Category:Blog posts